Invocation
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Mahyar et la Fanbase] Des fois, la fanbase a des idées bizarres, comme tenter d'invoquer Mahyar dans leur salon. Armés d'un bouquin sorti de nulle part, nos fanfic' writers vont devoir redoubler d'efforts pour arriver à convoquer le MJ.


_BON-SOIR ! J'ai eu une IDFF, une idée de fanfiction fulgurante. Et j'ai besoin de l'écrire tout de suite, parce que je suis une putain de génie et je m'aime XD Ca va être court, je suis désolée XD Puis c'est de la faute de Mahyar d'abord /SBAAF/ C'était sur Twitter, il m'a traumatisé avec son gif, et j'ai parlé de Bloody Mary je sais plus trop pourquoi, et voilà ce que ça a fait x)_

 **Disclaimer :** Toutes les personnes citées sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **INVOCATION**

La fanbase d'Aventures était aujourd'hui réunie pour tester une nouvelle expérience. Oui, parce que, voyez-vous, pour embêter Mahyar, nous sommes prêts à tout. TOUT. Assis en cercle, les fanfiction writers observaient Myfanwi, les yeux ronds. Elle était debout, au centre du cercle, et tenait un livre dans les mains. Il s'intitulait « Comment invoquer Mahyar Shakeri en … étapes. » Elle l'avait trouvé dans une vieille boutique, dirigée par un abruti qui disait se nommer « Harri Péteur » ou un truc dans le genre. Ce n'était pas important. Elle l'avait tué de toute manière à coup de hache. Mauvaise journée. Elle ouvrit le livre.

 **Étape 1 : Soyez plusieurs, vous devez vous positionner de telle sorte à faire la forme d'un homard.**

« Hein ? S'exclama Koschei. Il veut qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- Un homard, répéta Myfanwi. On doit faire un homard. »

Les membres de la fanbase se mirent en position. Gryf décida de faire les antennes, en se couchant contre Ezechiel, les jambes écartées. Hakukai et Temtaranne se plièrent deux pour faire les pinces. Le reste de la fanbase se dispersa sur le corps, les pattes et la queue. Un très beau homard en effet. Tous avaient l'air un peu stupide, mais passons.

 **Étape 2 : Lancer 1D100 et faire un succès critique. (1 chance par personne)**

Gryf lança le dès le premier, et fit un magnifique cent. Suivi de près par trois quatre-vingt dix-huit d'Hakukai, Rubéale et Kimisukiro. Ezechiel fit un cinq, se rapprochant déjà plus. Missy fit finalement le chiffre béni, le un, qui fit soupirer tout le monde de soulagement.

 **Étape 3 : Danser la Macarena tout en maintenant la position du homard.**

« Si je retrouve l'abruti qui a écrit ça, grogna Hakukai, j'vous juste qu'il va le payer. »

Et toute la fanbase se mit à faire la Macarena, difficilement, en se donnant tantôt des coups de coudes, des coups de jambes, mais le homard fut maintenu.

 **Étape 4 : Trouver des poils de bouc authentiques, et les placer au centre du homard.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Missy, qui hocha négativement la tête, en protégeant farouchement un petit sachet plastique. Ces poils, elle les avait récupéré au péril de sa vie, à la Wazabi, en tirant innocemment sur le bouc du MJ qui avait perdu à « Je te tiens tu me tiens par la Barbichette ». Myfanwi tendit la main.

« Donne les poils de bouc.

\- Mais... Mais c'est MES poils de bouc d'abord !

\- Allez, on va jamais terminer cette invocation sinon ! Puis tu pourras en tirer sur le vrai.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Myfanwi récupéra les poils de bouc et les plaça au centre.

 **Étape 5 : Mettre une goutte de sang sur les poils de bouc.**

« Gryyyyyyf ? Tu veux perdre un doigt ?

\- Mais ! Pourquoi moi ?!

\- T'es pas drôle, lâche. »

Elle prit un couteau, s'ouvrit un doigt et versa un peu de sang sur les poils, tout en bougonnant des trucs à propos de découpage de têtes et autres obscénités.

 **Étape 6 : Dire vingt fois le nom de Mahyar en se touchant la tête, l'épaule droite, l'épaule gauche, le ventre, vos genoux, vos chevilles et chacun de vos orteils.**

Une cacophonie de « Mahyar » résonna dans la pièce alors que tout le monde commença à faire les manœuvres nécessaires pour invoquer le Maître des Dès.

Et contre toute attente, un immense nuage de fumée noire apparut, remplissant entièrement la surface du homard. Les Fanfics Writers reculèrent par réflexe. La fumée gardait la forme d'un homard. Puis soudain, elle s'évapora, laissant place à un Mahyar choqué, habillé uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille, puisque le monsieur était, quelques secondes plus tôt sur le point d'aller se laver, CHEZ LUI. Il dévisagea intensément les personnes tout autour de lui, choqué. Puis son regard buta sur le livre, aux pieds de Myfanwi. La demoiselle était trop psychologiquement perturbée, comme la majorité des fanfiction writers, pour agir.

« Vous avez vraiment fait les six étapes ? Demanda Mahyar, visiblement choqué.

\- Oui, répondit Gryf, le visage rouge à cause de l'effort. Ou de la tenue de Mahyar, allez savoir.

\- … Vous êtes la fanbase d'Aventures ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda Koschei.

\- Il y a que vous pour faire ça. Bon... Si vous me filez un pantalon, je vous fait une partie de JDR.

\- Lance un dé pour voir si tu as du pouvoir ici, répondit Myfanwi sur un ton de défi. »

Il attrapa le dé qu'elle lui tendait, puis, tout en retenant la serviette d'une main, lança le dé. Cent. Sourire psychopathe de Myfanwi vers la serviette de Mahyar.

« Non. Nooooooooon, ne me lance pas ce reg... »

La serviette tomba, choquant à tout jamais les fanfiction writers. Mahyar Shakeri avait un caleçon bisounours.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette fanfiction totalement... Craquage psychologique. Je suis désolée XDDD Ou pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur ce bordel général, et désolée si vous êtes actuellement décédés. Je vous offre un patpat général et on se retrouve très vite pour Royaume en Perdition ou un OS sur Bob, semi-dépressif comme vous les aimez :3 Bisouilles !_


End file.
